Forever
by Vampiree98
Summary: She's always been there, she'll be there for me til the end, forever. "Always" in Cat's point of view.


Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. Yay.

"Always" Sequel: "_Forever" _

The lights flicker on and off, time is slowly rolling by. You can't take it anymore; the chemicals and alcohol fill your senses with its unwanted aroma. You can hear distant cries and cheers of joy, but you drain out those noises with your cries that rack through your body. You replay the phone call in your head over and over again, "_He's in the ER, and he has a slim chance of making it._" You feel tears running to the edge of your eyelids, threatening to spill out and you rush out of school and into the familiar hospital chairs you spend most of your days in.

You're absolutely sure your best friend with the long, wavy, brunette hair and chocolate skinned body is going after you, confused, and scared, but you have a feeling she knows where you're going. You hear slowing footsteps, breathless gasps for air, and you gaze at her familiar, drawn on, dirty, and worn out white All Star High Tops. You know all too well it's her and you throw yourself against her and you're crying harder in the safety of her arms. She is holding you tightly against her chest and she's trying to calm you down, but to no prevail, you keep on crying. She leads you to a seat and you continue to weep, but into her lap and your tears settle on her favorite pair of jeans. She's stroking your hair and comforting you, but she's crying too because you can feel her tears on your skin, seeping through your shirt.

Your life with him flashes in your mind and your ears are ringing from your laughter, colliding with his, creating a perfect melody, _only_ a piece from a symphony made only by your breathless laughs, gasping sounds for air and whines of your tummy hurting too much. You briefly smile, but it soon fades when you remember his chocolate eyes that you always melted into, covered in his sincerity, his dyed, shaggy blond hair that barely fell over his eyes, his strong build that protected you from the pain of abuse and hurt. His velvet voice that whispered into ear to follow your dreams or to forget those insults and just "plow" through the nasty names, to picture yourself on the big screen with a music project on deck. He told you to follow through, not to follow mom and dad's advice, the first one to be ignored. You always abided their rules and obligations, but this one in particular, you're finishing what you want to be, for your brother, for him. You remember the picnics in the perfect weather with your family, spending the night at the beach, watching the bleeding sun, and last, you remember the girl who was with you along this whole journey, his sidekick.

You hear steady footsteps coming your way. You can feel her steady stroking on your back stop, her voice, hushed. You slowly look up, only to see the doctor through the gaps of your eyelashes. You can still feel your tears rolling off your cheeks and you try to stop crying, to let the man in the white coat speak the prophecy for your future. Your lips are quivering, you feel tears threatening to spill out once more, and you're trying to hold back the tears until you see the doctor's pained face and open mouth that spoke wordless means. You're already crying, overlapping his apology, "_He didn't make it, I'm sorry_."

In all honesty, you've seen this coming, a while back he had been caught by Leukemia and had been living life to his fullest and his journey ends today here in this terror home. He was your real-life superheros, who saved you endless amounts of times from self harm, or pain itself. However, in all this mourning, you realize how close the chocolate skinned girl was between you and your family, and of course, how she was always there. How she was your pillow to sleep on or your cushion when you fall. You mumble a small "Thank you" into her ears and you know that she will still be there for you, today, tomorrow, _forever._

I felt inspired to write "Always" a little different, but in Cat's point of view.

I'm satisfied once more, but I'm quite sure it isn't as good. Review and tell me what you think, tell me what to change, to make everything better.


End file.
